revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
A Vampire
Origin Before A Vampire existed there was Adam Vanderhoffen, a German exchange student studying chemistry in Scandinavia. One day Adam was accosted by several rowdy teenagers who kept calling him a fag and wanted all of his Nintendo Gameboy games. Adam was enraged by the request and suddenly grew great tubular fangs and wings. He punished the teenagers, telling them to "Mind their manners," and took off in the direction of the USA. From that day forth he would be forever known as A Vampire. The thing of what he does A Vampire is the bad guy and the Revengenisstis don't will not like hime. He works by himself slol alone and doesn't nice do anything. A Vampire Current Whereabouts The A Vampire stalks cities in the USA because he is not a good man and people hate him a lot. i don't know, DO I READ THIS SHIT ALL THE TIME? ! kl;jf One time I saw A Vampire fighting with a lot of villains in the Villianous Villin Societey. He had whis wiang out and the god guay was pliek "OHN ENOT NOT A VAMPIRE, FUCk." WOW! he is a powerful A VAMPIRE WO! I AM EXCITED FOR A VAMPIRE. (I WILL EDIT this out later, but please try to calm down) A Vampire fights aloA Vampire is a member of the Villanious Villain Society as a covert ageintnous Villains Soc ark agent, They utilize his abilities to travel through darkness unseen and unheard as well as his ancient vampire techniques so they can send him on scouting and assassination missions.and assassassassination missisions st" While sending him on assa! send him there to complete his task remaining foes. They like to utilize A Vampire for his ability to completely travel through darkness unseen and in complete silence and. A Vampire will sometimes utilize ancient vampire techniques in order to subdue his foes. He has participated in many wars against the Revengerists, mostly as a dark assassin agent who is sent on missions of complete secrecy. He's probably the ONLY villain to go up against the more powerful heroes and come out unscathed, while not victorious. The last story arc he was seen in was The Bad Guy Plague. Though the relevancy of that fact is questionable as it turned out that Hermit the Krog was having a bad dream. Reception Reception of A Vampire was mixed among reviewers. Gamespot gave him a 7/10 saying while the level design and aesthetic was good, the gameplay was mediocre and could be put down after a couple of hours. Roger and Ebert gave him 2 thumbs up claiming he is a good mix of drama and horror that kept them on the edge of their seats and had them thinking philosophically about the ordeal. His metacritic score is 81% His average score on Yelp is 3.5 He holds third best score on a Joust arcade cabinet at a fast food eatery called "Chow's" in Portersville, Montanna. Category:Villains Category:Enemies Category:Evil Category:Awesomes Category:Vampires Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Legends Category:Most Powerful Character